opwarfandomcom-20200213-history
Anarky
anarky, is a criminal and nemesis of luffy.. His mother died in childbirth, and his father abandoned him. anarky was raised by his aunt, but her persistent drinking prevented him from growing up in an ideal household. As a teenager, anarky had no friends, and was the object of ridicule of those who knew him. By the time he reached adulthood, anarky found work wrestling tyger. It was at this point that he began referring to himself as anarky. Even then, his strength level was greatly beyond that of a normal human. anarky realized that there was more money to be made in crime, so he set out to become new world's most powerful underground figure. One of the most significant of atrocities that anarky committed was the murder of rex and max. Ultimately, anarky's criminal lifestyle brought him into conflict with new world's guardian luffy. After a protracted battle, anarky was defeated and sent to imper down. There, he suffered from intense electroshock therapy, which resulted in intense recurring nightmares. Some time later, notorious sociopath gold d roger(not the real one) engineered a massive breakout of imper down, freeing all of the patients, including anarky. In exchange for their freedom, the prisoners agreed to help gold's with a scheme to confound luffy. anarky's roll in the plan was to break into 1000 sunny and abduct luffy's friend zoro. anarky had no idea what connection zoro had to luffy, but he executed the deed without question, and brought zoro back to blackbeaded's ship where four other hostages were being held. luffy soon arrived to rescue the hostages and fought with anarky once again. As time was of the essence, luffy wasted little of it fighting anarky, and quickly subdued him with a shot gun . Afterwords, anarky was returned to imper down. Like many do, anarky eventually escaped from down and began running criminal operations again. After robbing a shopping store, anarky discovered a secret stairwell that led into an old unfinished subterranean highway. The tunnel had since become a shelter for many of new world's homeless. anarky became friends with the homeless people and attempted to make a new life for himself. anarky's newfound lifestyle was short-lived however. luffy investigated the store robbery, and the trail led him right to anarky's shelter. The two began fighting one another, but at midnight, the city flushed the tunnels with water from the river, and anarky was washed away. His friends believed that he had died in the flood. anarky survived however, and six months later had taken to living out of the new world alleyways. He was tormented by visions of his past, calling to mind hurtful incidents where his peers would routinely comment about his physical features. In combination with his natural, instinctive rage, anarky's emotional state erupted into a wave of violence and he began going berserk throughout the city streets. priate crews captured his latest rampage, as he began terrorizing the district known as Eden Park. An aspiring foreign crime lord known as x witnessed anarky's rampage, and determined that defeating him would be a stepping stone on his personal path towards destroying luffy. Before x could catch up with him though, anarky found himself facing neophyte vigilante zoro , as well luffy's young sidekick chopper. x interrupted the fight and demonstrated his raw power by breaking both of anarky's arms. anarky soon healed and returned to new world in an effort to re-establish himself in the criminal underworld. He went on a brutal murder spree that claimed the lives of several members of the ace priate family operating out of new world's waterfront district. At this point in time, luffy had relinquished the role of capt to his first ward chopper., chopper fought with anarky at a warehouse. Surviving members of the ace gang were present and opened fire on anarky severely wounding him. anarky survived once again however and evaded capture. Years later, anarky was summoned by some strange paranormal force to break out of imper down and make his way to the fishman island. luffy followed him there only to find that the mysterious force was actually the fishman capt, who offered anarky a place in the fishman island where he could finally give in to his animal side and live free from human persecution. There he stayed, and luffy returned to gold city. In recent years, anarky has been portrayed as being much more reptilian than in past incarnations. In one incident, a virus forced anark's body to devolve into a more primal and reptilian state. [[|7]] Croc later attempted to find a cure for his condition, but when this failed, anarky killed the scientist who tried to help him. [[|8]] Croc was later discovered feeding off the remains of the villain mr 5. He was apprehended once again and taken back to imper down. While being transferred from one prison cell to another, anarky wrestled free from his handlers and attacked priate soki neko. neko spontaneously generated super-powers and was able to escape unharmed. [[|9]] anarky soon escaped confinement however, and was one of many super-powered villains led by blackbeaded who crashed the wedding of a priate. Fortunately, the wedding party was made up of members of the blackbeaded, By the end of the fight, most of the villains, including anarky, were apprehended. [[|10]] The administrators of Checkmate later decided that Croc was too dangerous for them to safely contain him. He, along with many others, were exiled from the Earth via Boom Tube and taken to the "Salvation" World. [[|11]] A new priate crew attempted to control anarky by beating him in a match. He escaped his murder path and join the espada priate Category:Male Category:Espada pirates